


Burger King cum burger

by notdirk



Category: Homestuck, Lego Ninjago
Genre: Burger King boning, Disco room, I don't ship this, I'm miserable, M/M, OOC (Obviously), Public Sex, Robot Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:00:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26113807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notdirk/pseuds/notdirk
Summary: I'm really sad
Relationships: Dave Strider/Zane Julien, Karkat Vantas/Kai Smith
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Burger King cum burger

Karkat, Dave, Zane and Kai are all on a date except it’s a double-date because Kai and Karkat are dating and Zane and Dave dating and they’re all hanging out together in Burger King. “KAI. I’M HUNGRY. WHERE ARE MY CHICKEN FRIES?” Karkat bellowed impatiently and Kai smirks smugly and flicks back his hair and looks away “they’re coming babe, with extra mayo~~~” “WHAT DOES THAT MEAN.” “you’ll see...aha…” He winks and Karkat screams angrily because he is hungry for chicken frieds </3. Zane does the robot on the table and Dave is sad because he cannot robot as good as Zane. -- A FEW HOURS LATER -- They are all in the bathroom together because Karkat is puking because he eate too many chicken fries and Dave needs to shit and Kai is fixing his sex makeup and Zane is just along for the ride. They all have boners, big sweaty meat wands dancing in the moonlight together as bros. Karkat comes out of the stall wiping the puke off his chin, “are you okay bb you still look cute <3” Kai gleaned with his eyes open looking at Karkat. “YES” Karkat shakes his head no </3. PFFFRRRRRRBTTTTT BRAPPPPP is all they hear because Dave is still shitting and shitting a lot because he is allergic to food. The sounsd of fruitful ass noise make Kai a lil frisky and he asks Karkat if they can go someplace more private and Karkat agrees and they go into the Burger King disco room and begin dancing naked and Kai pots his dick in Karkat and Karkat goes “AH NOT SO FUCKING HARD YOU FUCKIGN ASSHOLE DICKWIPE FUCK YOU MOTHERFUCK-” and Kai thrusts deep before he can continue, all Karkat can say is “NFGH” and “HNNF” and mutters of his boyfriend’s name, Kai pounds his ass so hard that he triggers a Ninja Spinjitzu and begins spinning uncontrollably while still inside Karkat so Karkat spins with him and as he cums he accidentally sends his boywife flying and Karkat goes through the ceiling and is launched so high that he disappears. oops. Dave flushes the toilet finally and comes out of the stall “what happened” and Zane begins providing a detailed account of what just happened but Dave tells him he stopped caring. “So do you want to go bone” Zane purrs, Dave physically recoils “yes actually let’s do that” because he has nothing better to be doing and doesn’t want to be seen by himself because that’s sad and cringe. Dave walks out of the bathroom followed by his sex boyfriend and pulls his pants down, leaning forward against a kiosk that’s used to order delicious burgers. “You know what to do” Dave teases, wiggling his ass side to side, dicken balles flapping all over the damn place. Zane wastes no time penetrating his sweet ass and humping him like an excited dog he must, “ow jesus not so rough, what is it with you people and being rough” Dave complains but Zane ignores it, pounding more. Dave is enjoying every second of the attention though, and every inch of his long robo dong meat rod, it’s cold to the touch but it hits the spot in a way that Karkat’s never could, he loves it. “Moan, moan” Zane says in a monotone voice because he is a robot and stupid as fuck. Before they both know it, they’re climaxing together. Zane shoots a hot oily load inside Dave and Dave recoils in excitement but also because there is hot oil in his prostate and it fucking burns. He quivers with pleasure and cums all over the floor, someone has to clean that up now. Kinda rude.


End file.
